A Golden Super Mystery Dungeon
by LDSoshawottRockpaw
Summary: Cloyd is just a normal boy who loved PMD, and so he was happy and surprised when Mew and Arceus sent him to PSMD. What he was not expecting was what he turned into, something not Pokemon. Something, cute? Special 20th anniversary of Pokemon chapter up.
1. Chapter 1 A new adventure

Chapter 1

 **Well, another story! Got Pokemon Super Myster Dungeon for Christmas and so here we go, a PMD story, with a twist. I don't own Pokemon, but I do own a VHS copy of The Lion King, and a DVD copy of The Best Two Years (good movie, really funny)**

 _Where am I?_ I though, _Am I, asleep?_ I could not tell exactly were I was, were up or down was, right or left. Was I floating? Was I falling? I was starting to really worry when in front of me there was a light? _Oh, man, am I dead?_ I thought. I hoped I had done well in life to make it to heaven. I was a good person, I think; nice to people, helped people out, etc. Defiantly don't want to go to heck.

 **WELCOME**

"Huh, who said that?" I asked "Are you angel?"

 **NO, YOUNG ONE. I AM ARCEUS**

 **"** Wait, Arceus? As is the Pokemon Arceus.?"

 **YES. I AM THE POKEMON ARCEUS**

"Hey, don't forget me!"

"Who is that?" I asked.

"It's me, Mew!"

"Really, Mew?"

 **YES, YOUNG ONE. IT IS MEW. HE AND I ARE HERE FOR A VERY IMPORTANT REASON. THERE IS A WORLD THAT NEED YOUR HELP**

"What world?" I asked, already having an idea of what was going to happen next.

"The world of Pokemon, of course. But first we need to ask you some questions." said Mew, excited as ever. "Question one: Question #1: Are you a cheerful personality?"

"Uh, Yes."

 **"Alright, question number two: A foreign person has started up a conversation with you. To be honest, you don't have a clue what this fellow is saying. How do you reply?"**

"How about, 'That is funny'" I replied.

" **Question number three, Do you like groan-inducing puns?** " asked Arceus

"Usually. I know that might sound weird, but I really don't mind them."

"Oh, oh oh, let me do the last question! What would rather do, be alone or with friends and family?"

"Friends and family, for sure."

 **GOOD ANSWER. NOW WE WOULD USUALLY ASK IF YOU ARE A BOY OR GIRL, BUT OBVIOUSLY YOU A BOY**

"Wow, Arceus attempting a joke! I've seen everything today!" snickered Mew.

 **ANYWAYS, IT IS NOW TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO THE WORLD OF POKEMON. I MUST WARN YOU, YOU WILL NOT BE IN THE SAME FORM YOU ARE IN NOW. IT WILL BE TO YOU TO SAVE THE WORLD. ARE YOU READY?**

 **"** Yes, yes I am!" I exclaimed. I could not wait for it to happen. Truth be told, the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games had been my favorite because I always wanted to be a Pokemon. _I hope I'm and Oshowott or a Frokie. This will be fun!_

"Alright, bon voyage!" said Mew, and then all went dark.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After what had seemed like an eternity of darkness, I felt solid ground, specifically grass. I also felt a slight breeze.

 _I wonder where I am...ow, my head is pounding. Hey, I can still remember everything! Awesome!_ I thought as I opened my eyes. My surroundings amazed me. Fresh green grass, large trees, and an clear blue sky. _This is so awesome._

Noticing a pond by a waterfall, I tried to get up to go get a drink. However, I found out I could not get up on two legs. _I must be a four-legged Pokemon._ It was then I noticed a black nose in front of me. _Hey, could I be an Eevee? I love Eevees!_

It took a while, but I was finally able to get up (four-legs is harder than you think), and I started over to the pond. As I walked over, however, I was stopped by three strange Pokemon that came from my left. They were brown, looking for all the world like aliens with flashing lights on their hands. _Beheem, what are they doing here?_ The Beheem came over to me, then turned to each other and started flashing the lights on their hands. _What are they doing?_

Suddenly, on of the Beheem lunged at me, knocking me back. _Huh?_ Then another one did the same thing. _Sheesh, what is there problem?_ They kept looking at me with a look of hate. Not sure how to use an attack, I thought it best to get out of there quickly, and so as fast as my new legs could go, I ran down the path in the other direction.

Unfortunately, they were right on my tail (no pun intended). So I kept going. After about five minutes, I was running out of breath. _I need help!_ Then I heard a noise from up ahead. Looking down the path, I saw a Nuzleaf coming my way. "Help me!" I yelled as I ran to him. "These Beheem are after me!"

The Nuzleaf had a look of shock on him when I came up. And confusion, for some reason. Then he noticed the Beheem behind me. Realizing I was in trouble, he ran to me. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"No, these Beheem are after me for no reason!" I yelled back, turning to look at the Beheem as they got closer. "Can you help me?"

"I think so. Not sure if I am strong enough to attack them, but I think we can outrun 'dem. Follow me." he said as he started to run with be following behind him. He ran fast and I had a hard time keeping up with him. Soon, he ran into a large, heavily wooded area. "This looks like one of those Mystery Dungeons. I think we can loose those Beheem inside." Soon we were inside.

 _Level B3F_

"I think we lost 'dem" said Nuzleaf, panting. It was had taken a while to loose the Beheem, but we had. We were now in the dungeon, near a pool of clear water. "My name is Neze, and I'm a Nuzleaf, incase you don't know."

"Hi, my name is Cloyd. Nice to meet you." I replied in a happy tone.

"Hi Cloyd. By the way, I have a question for you. You look like a child. Are you? If you are, were are your parents." asked the puzzled Nuzleaf.

"I not technically a child, but I am young. As for my parents, I'm not sure where they are." I replied.

"OK." said Neze, still looking puzzled, " I do have one more question for you. What exactly are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm a Pokemon!"

"Really, because I've never seen a Pokemon like you before."

"Aren't I an Eevee?" I asked tentatively.

"If you are, you sure aren't one I've seen before. Here take a look." he said, motioning to the pool of water.

I looked at the water and was startled to see what I saw. There, staring back at me, was something I was not expecting. It was sure not an Eevee. The short, gold colored muzzle, the ears flopping down off, the overall cuteness; I knew exactly what I was and I sure could not believe it. There, staring back at me was a cute, cuddly, fluffy, Golden Retriever puppy. { _What the heck?}_ I thought as shock overcame me. At that moment, I fainted.

 **Authors note: I have never read a PMD story with the character turning into a dog. So here we go. This should be good. Remember to stop when a school bus has the red lights on, even on the other side of the road.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Chester

Chapter 2

 **Thanks for the favs. I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. However, I do own bunch of Pokemon cards that I have owned for years, and new ones.**

The next thing I felt was scratchy things that felt long, pokey, but oddly comfortable. _I hope I'm home._ I thought. Opening my eyes, I noticed that I was definitely not home. Instead, I was in a round room made of wood, lying in a nest of yellow straw. Sun was streaming in through a couple windows and _I guess it was not a dream. Does that mean I'm still a Golden Retriever puppy?_ Looking down at my hands, I saw instead large paws covered in golden fur. _That answers that question. Mew, Arceus, is this your doing? Why did you turn me into a dog?_

"Well, look who is up. How are you feeling?" came a voice from the door way. It was the Nuzleaf Neze, standing in the door, his large eyes staring at me with a mix of confusion and concern.

"I think so. What happened?" I asked him.

"Well, you went to look in the pool, and when you saw yourself, you fainted. I had to drag you here from that mystery dungeon. You have been out senes." said Neze, stroking the back of his head.

"Well, thanks." I told him as I started to sit up.

"Your welcome!" he replied.

"So, uh, what now?" I asked as a itch caused me to raise my left rear paw to scratch it. [ _Great, now I'm even accting like a puppy. Sheesh!]_ I thought, slightly annoyed. At least I love Golden Retreivers. I was even going to get one for my next b-day.

"Well, you could start by telling me your story. I have never seen or heard of a Pokemon like you. Are you even a Pokemon, I wonder. And where did you come from?"

"Well, um..." What do I say? Just that I'm a puppy? Should I pretend to be a Pokemon? Should I mention that I used to be human?

"Is everything alright?" asked Neze, tilting his head.

 _Better not lie._ "You might not believe this, but I am not a Pokemon. I am a dog, namely a Golden Retriever. Golden Retrievers are not from this world, they are from the human world." I said.

"Did you say human world?" asked the Nuzleaf, his eyes going wide.

"Yes, the human world. I...used to be human my self." I replied, my voice full of worry at what his reaction would be. I immediately looked down, then after about five seconds, I looked back up. Neze had shock written all over his face. "Uh, is everything ok?"

"Did you just say that yould used to be human?"

"Uh, yes. Is there a problem with that?" I asked tentivaly.

"No, not really. I just reckon it would be for most Pokemon a hard pill to swallow. Plus the fact that you are not a Pokemon, but a...dog, you say?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right. What do you think I should do?" I asked.

"Do you know any attacks? How old are you?" asked Neze.

"No, though I do have claws. Dogs don't have attacks. AS to how old I am, I'm older than I look, which is about 20 week old puppy." I replied.

"Well, I rekon you should go to school, if you are as young as you say you are. If you don't, folks might wounder even more about you."

"OK, I guess I could go." I replied.

"Alright, I'll go over to the school and do the paper work. You stay here and don't leave. We don't want bothering you with questions." said Neze as he walked out the door. "Remember, stay here!"

I was there, all alone, starting to get board. Suddenly, I heard a noise from outside. [ _Oh crap_ I thought, _what was that?_ _Was that the Beheeyem?]_ Looking out the window from across the room, I saw a large dark figure look in real quick the duck away. _[oh this is not good. How could they have found us? I better go check.]_ I turned and ran as fast as my puppy legs could go out the front door. Looking to the right, I saw a house with blue trim on it. To the front I saw a path that went down the hill till it came to a fork. And to my left was a...

"I knew it! I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me! I did you go into the house with Mr. Nuzleaf, though technically you were being carried. Where are you from, what is your name, and what kind of Pokemon are you?" said a seemingly hyperactive Chespin. He startled me so much I fell over onto my side.

"Well, uh, my name is..."

"My name is Chester! I live in that house right there with my old pops!" he said, pointing to the house behind me with the blue trim. "So, where are you from? Are you Mr. Nuzleafs son? That would be funny!" he said laughing. _[What is so funny?]_

"Hey, is this your first time here? If that is the case, let be show you around!" Chester, who then got behind me and started to push me down the road. _[What the heck? This Chespin sure is crazy!]_ I thought as we came to the fork in the road and turned left toward a bridge.

"What is your name? Oh wait, didn't I already ask that? I did, right?" he asked as we came into what I assumed was the town square.

"Well, my name is Cloyd." I replied.

"Your name is Cloyd? Sweet! Sorry about asking before and not letting you answer!" he remarked as we came to a stop and he walked in front of me. "Hey, am I annoying?"

 _[Well...]_

"You're totally thing about how annoying I am this very moment, right? Well, quit it! Yeeesh! Ha ha ha ha ha! Anyways, here we are, Serene Village. And here is the plaza itself!" he said, motioning his paw in a big, grand gesture to the surrounding buildings. To the left of me was a stone-brick building with a fancy roof. Then there was a path, leading off to somewhere I could not see. Next to it was a store looking thing with a Kecleon behind the desk. [ _A Kecleaon shop, just like in the games! At least something is familer.]_ Next I saw a purple box with a gold wheel lock on it. Chester was just mentioning it.

"That's a deposit box, where you can deposit such things as items or Poke that you get from the shop or while you are dungeon. It probably is to much to take in at once, so I'll go slowly and tell you about each one in turn, ok? OK, so over there is..."

"Chester, is that you?" came a voice to my right. Turing to my right I saw a very angry looking Lombre.

"Uh-oh..." said Chester.

"I finally found you. I know it was you who trampled through my lotus ponds." yelled the Lombre, his voice full of rage.

"It..it wasn't to cause trouble! I just wanted to have a little adventure, you know, like the Expedition society does!" replied Chester as started to turn and go the other way. However, there was another Pokemon, a Hippopotas, also looking angry.

"Chester, it waz you that vent into my cave and took my stuff!" said the Hippopotas in a french accent.

"What? That makes me seem like a thief, which I'm not! I just took a little shiny rock because, as you know, you got to get a reward when you clear a dungeon!" said Chester.

"Yeah but that zhiny rock iz mine!" Hippopotas.

"Ok, let me go get it and return it to you!" said Chester as he turned in opposite direction of his house. Unfortunately for him, he did not get very far, as a very large Carracosta was blocking the path.

"Ahhh, dad, what are you doing here?" asked Chester.

"Oh, he is in for it now!" snickered the Lombre.

"Is this what you have been doing instead of your chores back home, like cleaning the floor and going watering the plants?" asked said Carracosta in a very deep, rough voice.

"No way, I have real reason to be going out today!" said Chester.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" asked his dad.

"I was, uh, going to get a vacuum cleaner! Yeah, we really need one for the floors!" said Chester in self-defense.

"Chester, you know very well that the floor is all wood and that we mop it! Also, I know it is you who has been snacking on the Oran berries in my yard!"

"No I haven't!"

"Yes, you have!"

"No, I haven't!"

"Yes, you have! I want the truth this time!"

"Ok, yeah, I did! They were delicious!" said Chester with a big grin on his face. _[Boy, he sure is crazy.]_ I thought

"You boy, are in trouble!" said his dad.

"Hey, look, it's Chester!" yelled a Raticate from behind Carracosta.

"Everyone, Chester has been sighted! Get him." yelled another Pokemon.

"Uh, got to go!" said Chester, turning and running like his life depended on it. Which my the amount of Pokemon villagers that followed him, it probably was.

"What in the world did I witness?" I asked, giving a big yawn, which probably looked very cute. Not sure what to do, I decided to walk over to the deposit box to see how it worked. _[I bet you turn this wheel.]_ I thought as I got to the box. Then, true to my new puppy dog form, I gave it a couple big sniffs. _[Smells like wood, huh. I wonder how it holds so much. Maybe it's like the Tardis!]_ I though with a chuckle.

"What do you mean he went to the Foreboding forest!?" came a voice from my right, toward the entrance to the village. I turned and saw two Pokemon. One was a Pokemon that looked like a walking medieval armor helmet, while the other looked like a deer that was pink. [ _I wonder what is wrong with that Shelmet and Deerling are talking about]_

"Well, he instited on going!" said the Shelmet.

"NO EXCUSES! Tell me the truth! You and Pancho pushed him into this, didn't you?!" yelled the Deerling he voice full of anger and disgust.

"Hey, why you blameing us? He said he wanted to go, all by himself!" replied the Shelmet.

"Quite easily, you walking tin can! You're always teasing Gooms! I swear, someday you and that Pancham are going to go too far and it will be too late for sorries then! You are going to show me that way there, right now!" yelled the Deerling.

"Fine, fine. I will! Follow me." said the Shelmet. The Shelmet then walked out of the village, with the Deerling right behind him down the trail and around a bend.

 _[I wonder if they are going to be OK. She did seem desperate. They seem like they are kids, just like me, kinda]_ I thought. Now, I'm one that does not like to see people in trouble, and this was nagging at me. _[Goomy's are Dragon types, but not that powerful, especially when young. Maybe I should go help them.]_ Looking around, I then headed out of the village after them.

Line break info: The American Kennel Club (AKC) standard [for Golden Retrievers] states the coat is a "rich, lustrous golden of various shades", disallowing extremely light or extremely dark coats. This leaves the outer ranges of coat color up to a judge's discretion when competing in conformation shows. Therefore, "pure white" and "red" are unacceptable, as is black.[14] The Kennel Club (UK) also permits cream as an acceptable coat color.[12]

It had taken a while to find them, as I was not entirely used to using my nose to follow a scent. We were now in some dark forest with a strange green and purple ground, surrounded by trees. When I had caught up with them, they were now with a Pancham, and the Deerling was still argueing with them.

"Fine, I'll go in my self!" said the Deerling, starting to walk forward.

"Wait, don't go! We can't let our idol, I mean, you get hurt in their!" yelled the Pancham.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Then you go in and find him!" yelled the angry Deerling.

"Uh, us? Go into the Foreboding Forest? No way!" said the Pancham nervously, then shaking his head, he continued, "Not that we are scared! I don't want you to get the wrong idea!"

 _[Wow, this Pancham and Shelmet are bullys. I better go save the Goomy]_ I thought, scratching my left ear. _[But I don't want them to see me, or they might freak out at seeing a dog. So I'll just sneak around them and go look for the Goomy.]_ The idea of going into the dungeon excited me. The PMD games were always some of my favorites. I was getting so excited that I started wagging my tail. [ _Wait a moment, I'm a puppy! I can't do attacks, well except maybe bite and scratch, but nothing else! How am I supposed to go get this Goomy. Well, maybe I could sneak in there. Yeah, I'll try that.]_

Line break info: The **Dictabelt** ,[1] in early years and much less commonly also called a **Memobelt** , is an analog audio recording medium commercially introduced by the American Dictaphone company in 1947. Having been intended for recording dictation and other speech for later transcription, it is a write-once-read-many medium consisting of a 5-mil (0.13 mm) thick transparent vinyl plastic belt 3.5 inches (89 mm) wide and 12 inches (300 mm) around.[2] The belt is loaded onto a pair of metal cylinders, put under tension, then rotated like a tank tread.

 _Foreboding Forest B5F_

I was in trouble. I had been following the scent of the Goomy (it was strange, let me tell you), and I could tell he was close. Unfortunately, I was now face to face with a Pokemon, a Starley in fact. Now, I know that does not seem like much, but remember, I was just a puppy, while this Starely was a Pokemon, and knew attacks.

"I don't know what you are, but you are going down!" yelled the Starley.

 **Authors note: Cliffhanger! I hope you are liking the story so far! Please review to tell me what I need to to to improve the story!**


	3. Chapter 3 First fight!

Chapter 3

I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the an old Pokemon puzzle book I got out of a Scholastic Book order. Hey, thank you Megan Kendell for the review. It is very much appreciated. RIP Alan Rickman, aka Snape.

"I don't know who you are, but you are going down!" yelled the Starley.

This was insane. It was a Starly, after all. Not the most powerful Pokemon, not by a long shot. Yet I was a Golden Retriever Puppy. The Starly had attacks, I really only had teeth and claws; It has HP, I did not; it had types. I guess you could consider a dog normal type, maybe, but that was it!

"Prepare to be defeated!" yelled the Starly, puffing his chest out. He then opened his wings, started flapping, and shot into the air. After reaching about twenty feet, he then did an 180 and started to dive toward me.

[ _Oh, crap. What am I supposed to do now?!]_ I thought as the Starly came closer. I was scared. Thankfully, right then the flight or fight response kicked in and I dodged to the right just before the Starly ran into me. I then spun around as fast as I could on my four paws, just in time to see the Starly bank sharply to the left. After doing so, I came back around at me again. Once again I dodged in the nick of time. This time the Starly, after turning around, landed about a yard away from me.

"Will you stop dodging my attacks? I'm trying to win here!" yelled the Starly, his eyes full of annoyance. "I guess I'll have to try something else first!"

 _[Oh no, what is...]_ Before I could even finish my train of thought, the Starly bowled my over with a quick attack, which ended up knocking me back in to a tree. _[Dang, that hurt!]_ I though as a whimper left my mouth.

"Ha, you are such a wimp!" yelled that Starly. "Time to finish this!" At this pronouncement, he then seemed to be getting ready another attack, his wings going white.

 _[Wing Attack!']_ I though to myself. I can still remember teaching it to my Starly I had caught in the beginning of Pokemon Diamond Edition. I had named it Joseph after the a person that was listening to an amazing song about. And now another Starly was about to use said attack on me, right now, and I was going to faint. What would happen then? Would I die, would I be left here in the forest with no one knowing where I was? _[I can't let that happen! But then I better think of something quick]_ At that moment the Starly flew forward to attack, and an idea popped into head. It would be tricky, but this was my last chance. The Starly came in low, it's wings white as snow, it's face full of determination. At the last second, I got up from where I was and dived, mouth open, at one of its feet. I bit down hard on his foot, the rough skin feel irritating my tongue, but I kept my mouth clamped. Ignoring the protests that were now coming from the Starly, I pulled with all my might and yanked it to the ground, which it hit with a thud and a cloud of dust.

"Staaarrrrr..." he moaned in pain. Now with the upper hand, I leaped on top of him and sat down. "Hey, get off of me!" he the yelled, trying to through my body off. Knowing that if that were to happen I would be in trouble again, I decided to try biting him, like a Pokemon would. I bent my head down and bit his right wing. Not enough to draw blood, I think, but enough for him to, after some more struggling, faint right underneath me.

I was shocked. _[Have I just defeated a Pokemon? ME, a human that has become a Golden Retriever?]_ I thought to my self as I slowly got off the Starly. This was just crazy. Me, a Golden Retriever, beating a Pokemon. It was probably at least a level ten if it knew wing attack. _[And I have beaten it!]_ I was feeling a mix of joy for actually doing it, and a sense of confusion. The confusion came from that fact that I did not understand how I had done it in the first place.

 _[Well, best not look a gift horse in the mouth, as the saying goes. If I can defeat a Pokemon, kinda, then that is good for me.]_ I thought as I walked to the stairs. Leaving the 4th floor, I went to the 5th floor, and I entered a small room with no other stairs around. Looking up a head, I saw what looked like a pink and purple goo ball with green dots. _{A Goomy! He must be the one the others were talking about.]_ The Goomy did not look in great shape. I could tell he was very frightened as I got close. So scared he looked like he was on the verge of fainting. His eyes were jammed shut and he was sweating. _[I better approach this carefully.]_ I walked quietly as I could over to him. Getting closer, I noticed a piece of brown paper on the floor next to the Goomy. On the paper was some writing in what looked like footprints. Kinda reminded me of Dinotopia. Looking closely, I was startled when I saw that I could read it. _{G-O-O-M-S, huh, that must be his name. Well, I found him, now I just need to figure out how to get him to come to me.]_ I though as I yawned.

Unfortunately, that yawned was not what this Goomy needed to hear. I soon as he heared it, he screamed out the word 'Monster!', and then promptly fainted. _[Oh, crud! What do I do now?]_ Walking up to Gooms, I tried to think of something to do. Then an idea based on instinct came into my head. Why not just lick the Goomy? I was a puppy, after all, and that is what puppies and dogs do. So, I opened my muzzle, stuck out my tongue, and licked the Goomy.

Word of the wise, don't ever lick a Goomy! You know, that probably also goes for a Sligoo and a Goodra. It is the worst thing you could have on your tongue. Just imagine licking a mix of Play-do and super slimy Silly Puddy, and you will only get a taste of what it is like to lick a Goomy. I took the next ten minutes spitting and scraping my poor tongue.

 _[So, licking is a bad idea. What could I do now? Could I carry him on my back out of here? No, it would probably get slime all in my fur, and I'm sure Goomy slime is not easy to get out of thick fur. Plus, it would be hard to keep him on my back. What if I pushed him? That could work, but I would need something to cover my head so I don't get slimy.]_ Looking around, I noticed that piece of paper on the floor. Reliesing it was perfect, I grabbed the piece of paper in my mouth and flopped it over Gooms. I then pushed the Goomy toward the stairs.

Line break info: Goomy looks like a light purple, vaguely slug-like pile of goo. The top half of its body is a lighter purple than its bottom half, and the two halves are separated by a squiggly, dark purple outline decorated with five green dots. It has beady eyes, and it has two rows of two horn-like structures on top of its head. From Bulbapedia

"You did what?!" yelled Neze. I was back in Neze's house. It was dark outside and a bit nippy.

"I left the house because I thought the Beeheyem were back when I saw a shadow outside. Turns out is was not them. Instead it was a Chespin named Chester who took me on a little tour of the town. He got in trouble and left. Then I noticed some other kids in trouble, and I went to the Forbiden Forest to help them!" I replied.

"Wait, you went into the Forbidden Forest? That is super dangerous! What were you thinking?"

"The Goomy was in trouble! He needed help." I protested. It had taken sometime to get the Goomy back up to were the others where. See, the piece of paper kept falling off his slimy body, so I would keep having to adjust it, which was kind of annoying. But I eventually made it up. Still not wanting to be seen by the other kids, I pushed him as close as I thought I could. Then, backing up a bit, I barked as loud as I could, and then ran and hid behind some brownish purplish trees before they could see me. After they had found Gooms(who knew not of his rescue or how he had gotten to them) the kids had left. After about fifteen minutes, I left too.

At this, Neze's face seemed to soften up and a slight smile crossed his face. "Well, I understand you wanting to help this Goomy. I am might proud of you for doing that."

Relief filled me. I was glad he was not too mad. "I am grateful that I could help that Goomy."

"I agree." Neze replied "Now then, onto other matters. I reckon you should start school tomorrow."

"That's right." I responded. "How are we going to pull that off?"

"Well, I think it will be a little tricky. I don't exactly know how these folks will react to yah. So I think we will have to take this slow. So I think I will talk to them first with out you and then show you to them. We should wake up early and head over to the school. Is that ok?"

"I think so. Well then, goodnight, Neze."

Line break info: In 1946, the first postwar Pontiac's looked very similar to the pre-war models. The dash contained full instrumentation with round gauges. The engines were the same. The 4-window 4-door Metropolitan Sedan and the 2-door Club Coupe were discontinued. 1947 Pontiac Torpedoes received a new "Chief Pontiac" hood ornament. An 8-tube radio became optional.[9] from Wikipedia.

The sun was already shining it's light through the open windows of the room I slept in when I got up. Stretching and yawning, I then got up and headed into the other room where Neze was already awake.

"Here you go." he said, handing me a large yellow berry, "Eat quickly please, or we will be late."

Nodding my head in response, I ate the berry in record time. After finishing it, he and I headed out in the early morning sun to the school. Nobody else was up in the town square as we walked past the building and turned up the brown dirt path to the school. Arriving at the school, it was very interesting. The classrooms was outside with nine wood desks without any chairs. There was a chalkboard on the left side of the classroom. There was a cliff on the fare side of the classroom with wood stairs going up to another level. On that level, there were two tent looking buildings. Om between the two buildings there was another set of stairs to another brown tent buildings.

Neze led me to the stairs in between the two buildings. Before he started up, he turned to me with a look of anticipation on his face. "You better wait down here while I go talk to the teacher and principal."

"OK, will do." I replied as he headed up the stairs. Lifting up my right hind paw, I scratched my ear and then looked around. This place looked really nice. Defiantly more outdoorsy than my high school. I wonder if this place was like elementary school. It sure seemed like it. Not sure what to do now, I dicided to see if I could listen in on what the Pokemon were saying in what I guess was the principal's office. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, I used my dog ears to listen in.

"So, you have a new child you are taking care of?" I heard a male voice say that reminded my slightly of a hippie.

"Yes, Simour, I found him far out of town being attacked by some Beheeyem. He was in trouble , so I took him in. He is very nice." replied a voice which I noticed was Neze's.

"Well, this sounds exciting. My only question is, where is he." asked the hippie sounding person.

"Well he is here, but I thought it best that we wait to show him to you. He is...unique." said Neze.

"Unique, what do you mean by that? Is he a trouble maker?" asked a different voice, also male.

"Uh, no, not that. He just, looks different from us folks." replied Neze.

"Oh, Neze, we would have no problem with shiny Pokemon." said the hippie.

"Oh no, it is not that. I mean, he looks really different. In fact, he is not even Pokemon." said Neze. A silence followed this statement. Finally, the hippie voice came up.

"What do mean, he is not a Pokemon?" he asked.

"Well, you should probably see him for your self. Cloyd! Can you come up here please?" asked Neze.

"Sure, here I come." I barked. My stomach dropped down as far as it could go as I slowy climbed the stairs. Reaching the top, I got up my guts and headed into the tent thing. Inside I noticed how blue it was. The carpet was blue, the stones looked blue and gray, and there were ponds of blue water on each side of the room. Trees in pots were located in these ponds. On the back wall there was a wood table and wood chair. There were also three Pokemon. One was Neze, who had a smile on his face. There other Pokemon had gaping mouths. One was a monkey with blue hair, ears, and body. The other looked like a tall prairie dog with yellow stripes on him that made him look like he was wearing a safety vest, plus crazy looking eyes. _[A Simipour and a Watchog. I wounder which one is the principal?]_ Those two still looked shocked, and I was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, hi. I'm Cloyd." I said.

"It, it talked..." said the Watchog in a voice barely above a whisper. He turned to the Simipour and whispered, "Principal, what is that?"

"I don't know." the Simipour, who I guess was the principal now, whispered back.

"Will it be alright if Cloyd came to school?" asked Neze.

"...uh...uh" said the Simipour, still staring at me.

"Principal?" asked Neze.

"Uh, Neze, what is he?" asked the Simipour.

"Oh, you can ask him." said Neze, pointing to me with his right hand.

"Oh, right, of course." said the Simipour hastily. "Uh, Cloyd, was it? What are you?"

"I am a dog, specifically a Golden Retriever. Just like Neze said, I am not a Pokemon." I replied, looking up and the Simipour.

"A dog? Where do you come from? How can you not be a Pokemon?" asked the Watchog.

"I sorry to interrupt, but I have to go do some things. So, will it be alright to have Cloyd go to school?" asked Neze.

"Uh, sure, I guess." said Simipour, not really paying attention.

"Ok, then. See you later!" said Neze. He then turned and walked out of tent, down the stairs, and out of the school.

The Principal and the Watchog look like they had been hit by a bus and did not move. I was about to say something when I then heard voices coming from outside.

"Good morning, Mr. Farfetch'd."

"Good morning, Gooms." came a male voice.

"Morning, Mr. Farfetch'd."

"Morning, Faline."

"Hey teach, why do you have the leek with you all the time?"

"Well, it would be crazy for me not to have this useful tool with me. You are wrong, though. It is not a leek, but a stalk. Anyways, let's get started." came the voice of the teacher.

"Uh, it looks like everyone is here."said the Simipour, still looking shocked. "I guess we better go introduce them to you." He the walked out the door with the Watchog following him. I then followed both of them.

After going down the stairs, I made it to the top of the other set. Looking down, I saw my future classmates. There was the Pancham, the Deerling, the Shelmet, the Goomy, and an Espurr.

"Come here, Cloyd." said the Principal. At that, all the kids turned and looked at me. When the saw me, their jaws dropped. _[Is this going to become a common thing?]_ I thought, slightly annoyed as I reached the bottom and walked over my the principal and the teacher, who was a Farfetch'd.

"Everyone, we have a new student." said the Simipour, his voice a mix of shock and kindness. "He is being taken care of by Neze, and I hope you all will give him a nice welcome. Cloyd, please introduce yourself."

"Uh, hi everyone. My name is Cloyd, and I am excited to be here, I guess." I said, looking out at the other kid Pokemon. All of them still had a look of shock on there faces, which made me a little more nervous. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, the Pancham raised his hand, er, paw.'

"What are you, some funny looking Growlithe?" he asked with a slight sneer in his voice.

"Well, that is a great question. Uh, I know I, uh, look different, and that is because I am not a Pokemon at all..." there is was, I had just dropped the huge bomb on this crowd. Absolute silence from each and every one. If shock was what was on their faces before, then now that had utter disbelief. Every single Pokemon was focused right on me.

"What are you, then?" asked the Goomy Gooms finally, even though his voice was had a slight edge of fear to it.

"Well, I am an animal know as a dog. Specifically a Golden Retriever. It is a very common dog in the human world."I replied.

"WAIT ONE MINUTE! What do you mean by common in the human world?" asked the Shelment.

"Well, dogs are from the human world." I said.

"From the human world? Then how are you here?" asked Pancham with a sneer.

"Well, I am from the human world yes, but I was not always a puppy. I was...a human."

 **Authors Note: Well, another chapter is up! It is exciting. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am. I might start an OC contest for a character to show up. If you would like that, please tell me!**

And to anyone who will listen, that man Joseph was a prophet of God in these last days, just like prophets of old. He testified Jesus is the Christ."Praise to the man who communed with Jehovah...millions shall know Brother Joseph again."

Get ready for the next chapter! It will come soon!


	4. Chapter 4 20th anniversary

Chapter 4

 **I don't own Pokemon. Game freak does, unless Pokemon exists on some other planet in the universe, which could be... Anyways, I do own a Model 302 Bell telephone. Happy 20** **th** **anniversary Pokemon! (Special anniversary thing in this chapter.) Sorry I'm late posting.**

Have you ever had those moments when you say something, and then when you see people's reaction to what you said, you with you hadn't said it? Well, that is exactly what I was feeling right now. Gooms had fainted, which was kinda hard to tell because he did not fall over like most do when they faint, having no legs. The Deerling, I guess her name is was Faline, just like Bambi's girlfriend, was trying to stand with legs wobbling faster than a bowl of jelly. The Shelment had fainted and fallen over, while the Pancham had not even noticed that his leaf had fallen out of his mouth. Lastly, the Espurr looked like, well, with those eyes it is hard to tell. Anyways, I was starting to get really uncomfortable.

"Oh, crap! I'm going to be late again!" came a voice from down the path. I looked to my right just in time to see the Chespin from yesterday ram into me at full speed. How he did that and not notice me, I have no idea.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Hey, your that guy from yesterday! Are you all right?" asked Chester with concern.

 _[It's him from yesterday...everything is going black...can't stay awake...]_

Line break song: "I can take all the madness the world has to give, but I won't last a day without you." Carpenters.

When I started to come to, I noticed I was on straw again. Looking around, I saw I was in a tent/building again. It was different from the Principals office, however. This one had plants, but no water features. Then I noticed an Auidino come in.

"Ah, your awake. Excellent! I'm Sarah, by the way. I'm the school nurse." said the Auidino.

"Hello...ow, what happened?" I asked as I reached my paw up to my forehead.

"Well, Chester was late to school, and in his haste he slamed right in to you. You then blacked out. I think you are alright, I'm not familiar with...uh..." trailed of Auidino.

"Golden Retrievers."

"Uh, yes, Golden Retrievers." said Auidino. "Well, how do you feel?"

"Except fo the small throbbing in my head, I feel just fine." I replied, rubbing your forehead. "Do you have any ice?"

"Sorry, but our freezer broke down, and we don't have any Ice Pokemon in the town."

"Oh, ok then." I said dejectedly. I really wanted some ice. Well, beggars can't be choosers.

"I tell you, I would love to find out about more about the biology of Golden Retrievers. It would be fascinating to study." she said with a hint of excitement in her eyes.

"Uh, maybe later. Can I go back to class now?" I asked.

"Oh sure, of course! Uh, well, take it easy till you are all better." said the nurse. "Go on."

"Thanks." I replied as I got up and headed out the tent flap to the outside. Once outside, I heard the teacher explaining to the kids the basics of quantum mechanics.

"Now class, there are four main forces in the universe. They are the following: Electromagnetism, Gravity, Strong Nuclear Forces, and Weak Nuclear Forces. As to how they work..." he went on, and I noticed that the Pancham and the Shelmont were asleep. _[I think this might be a little to advance for the age group.]_

"Hey Cloyd, there you are!" yelled Chester when he noticed me at the top of the stairs.

"What, I'm awake!" said the Pancham groggily as he and the Shelmont woke up from their nap. I sniggered at that as Chester and the Dearling, Faline, came bounding up the stairs. Once they reached me, Chester said "Cloyd, you're awake! I'm so glad! It was totally my fault for running into you!"

"Ex-CUSE me! Class is still going, and no one said you could leave your seats!" yelled Mr. Farfetch'd from down the stairs.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Farfetched." said Faline. At that we all headed down the stairs.

"Cloyd, are you well enough to rejoin the class?" asked Mr. Farfetch'd

"Yes." I replied with a bark.

"Then, uh, please take a seat next to Chester there." he said, pointing with his stalk to the empty chair next to Chester. I noded and walked over to the seat.

"Yes!" said Chester.

"Oi, all eyes up front!" yelled Mr. Farfetch'd. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes, now, for many years people though electricity and magnetism were separate, but then Dr. Mag, a Magenton, thought differently, so..."

Line Break song: "I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was."

After school everyone left in a hurry, saying goodby to Mr. Farfetch'd on the way out. I was already down the trail when I heard Chester yelling after me. I turned around to see him running toward me.

"Hey, let's walk home together!" said Chester as he caught up with me.

"OK." I replied and the two of us kept going down the path.

"So, uh, sorry about yesterday! Something came up, and I had to go home. But today, today is a new day! Would you like me to show you around today?"

"I would like that, but I already looked around myself." I replied.

"Oh, really? Well then, I have this other cool place I would like to show you!" he said excitedly.

"A really cool place?" I asked intrigued.

"Yeah, you will love it and feel so much better after wards! Do you want to go right now?"he asked.

"Um, sure, why not?" I said, tilting my head.

"You serious? Awesome, let's go!" he said. As we continued to walked down the path, I noticed that the Pancham and the Shelmet where on the side of the path, looking at us.

"Hey, you freak! Stop right there!" said the Pancham.

"Freak, that's a new one!" said Chester, chuckling.

"We were not talking to you! We were talking to Cloyd there!"said the Shelmet.

"Look, I don't think you have what it takes to live in this world. I don't know anything about Golden...Retrievers, or dogs, but I don't think you could not even go through a mystery dungeon." sneered the Pancham as he chewed on his leaf.

"A Mystery Dungeon! Can I go? Where is it?" asked Chester excitedly.

"NO ONE was talking to you!" said the Pancham, turning to Chester angrily. Turning back to me, he continued "So, what do you think? You want to see if you can do a mystery dungeon?"

"Well, I al..."

"Of course we do! Let's go now!" yelled Chester.

Line break info: " _ **View from the Window at Le Gras**_ is a heliographic image and the oldest surviving camera photograph. It was created by Nicéphore Niépce in 1826 or 1827 at Saint-Loup-de-Varennes, France, and shows parts of the buildings and surrounding countryside of his estate, _Le Gras_ , as seen from a high window. Niépce captured the scene with a camera obscura focused onto a 16.2 cm × 20.2 cm (6.4 in × 8.0 in) pewter plate thinly coated with Bitumen of Judea, a naturally occurring asphalt.[1] The bitumen hardened in the brightly lit areas, but in the dimly lit areas it remained soluble and could be washed away with a mixture of oil of lavender and white petroleum.[1] A very long exposure in the camera was required." from Wikipedia

We snuck into the mystery dungeon, a place called Drilbur Cave, a mine of sorts (Chester wanted to go up to the front and mess with the Drilbur's minds, but I thought it would be a bad idea) Anyways, Pancham and Shelmount had told us that if we could go in and get these certain red stones, they would consider me worthy enough of their considering me not a freak. I was not that much into becoming their friends, especially if when I could tell from past experience that when people did things like this, they really were not interested in becoming your friends. However, Chester really wanted to go on an adventure into a mystery dungeon, and not wanting to make him sad (he really seemed to like exploration) we went. Anyways, we were now on level two, and now we were up against our first enemy Pokemon. It was a lowly Trapinch. Not the most terrifying Pokemon, but it looked mad for some reason. It had not noticed me yet, because I was was behind Chester in a hallway.

"You are going down." Taunted the Trapinch.

"Ha, that is what you think." retorted Chester. "I have someone else here with me. Cloyd, get out here!"

As soon as I came out from the hallway, I looked right at the Trapinch. When he saw me, his eyes grew big. "Monster!" he yelled, and got out of dodge down a different hall.

"Huh, that was odd. Oh, well, let's keep going!" said Chester.

 _[Well, at least you sure are optimistic. Though that is odd the Trapinch ran away.]_

We continued on until we reached the place where the paths split in two, and headed down the left path. After a couple more levels (and running into no other Pokemon) we reached what seamed to be the bottom floor.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked Chester.

"Grrrrrrrrrr." came a noise from behind a brown rock about the size of a Ford Pinto.

"Silly Cloyd, is that your tummy rumbling?" giggled Chester.

"Uh, Chester, I don't think that is my stomach." I whispered.

"In that you are correct! It is me" came the voice. "This is my cave, and I don't like thieves in my cave!"

"What, we aren't thieves!" I replied.

"Then why are you here!"said the voice.

"We are here to...what was it? Oh yeah, to look for some red stones. Tell me, have you seen any red stones around here?" asked Chester.

"Those red stones are my treasure! You are her to rob me, and I won't allow it!" yelled the voice. Suddenly there came a loud thumping sound as the Pokemon came out from behind the rock. There, standing in front of us was a huge Gabite.

"Well, what do we have here? A Chespin? And a…" the Gabite trailed off when he saw me.

"Uh, I'm a Golden Retriever." I impale replied.

"It's you, it is you…" The Gabite said in a voice that was now barley above a whisper.

"Uh, yes, it is me." I said.

"You, I must ask you two questions. One, what is your name?" asked the Gabite.

"My name? Well, it is Cloyd."

"Question two, were you always a Golden Retreiver?"

"No, I was a human before."

"You, young one, I have been waiting for with a message from Mew and Arceus." said Gabite.

"A message, from Mew and Arceus? What are you talking about, Cloyd?" asked a confused Chester.

"He will tell you later, for you need to leave this place soon."

"Fine, what is the message?"

"I am not permitted to say it out loud, for our enemies could be near. Instead, I give you this letter." he said, reaching behind hid back and procuring a legal size envelope that had been sealed with a red wax seal. Handing it to me, I dropped it on the ground to get a better look at it. On the back, the seal was of a the symbols of the 18 types. _[Well, Arceus can be all types, and Mew can use all moves in all types, so I guess that makes sense.]_ I then grabbed the envelope with my mouth and with a little difficulty, I flipped it over by tilting my head and letting it fall. On the front, written in English, was my name, Cloyd.

"There is one other thing I need to give you. Take this." he walked over to a rock and grabbed something from behind it. Returning to us, he handed me a box. It looked of blue painted hard wood, with the top part hinged. A four number lock was on the front, made of polished stainless steel. The whole thing was a cube, about 6 inches wide by five inches tall by five inches deep.

"Do not open this until you return to your home. Don't tell anyone about this box, not even Nuze. Only Chester here can know that you have it. However, you can not tell him what is in this box."

"What? Why?" asked Chester.

"For your safety. Chester, you will not be able to know until Mew and Arceus allow it. Now go, you must hurry. And remember, don't tell anyone!"

Line break info: "I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with that gift of life that determines who you are." Mewtwo in the first movie

I was home now, in my room. Nuze was already fast asleep as I could here his snores in the other room. I had hidden the note and box as soon as I got home (thankfully Nuze was gone.) Now that it was night, I could open the letter and box. I got up from my nest, careful to not make to much noise. I then lifted up the nest to get the letter from underneath. Once I had it, I took a claw from my right paw and tore through the was seal. I then opened the envelope and dragged the letter out with my left paw.

 _{Dear Cloyd,_

 _This is Mew and Arceus. I know you must feel strange, being a dog amongst all these Pokemon, but it is vital to the plan. Something bad is going to happen. We are not sure what, but we believe that a part of history will repeat itself._

 _You are a part of this plan to save this world. It will be hard and difficult. As a dog, many will not take fondly to you, as you are not like them. Also, our enemies could be anywhere. We are not sure who all of them are, but we do know the Beheyem are. Watch out for them._

 _You are in for a rough ride, we suspect. So we have sent you something that will definetly be of help. How it will help will not be clear at first, but trust us it is vital. Remember, don't let anyone know of it except Chester when the time is right._

 _We must go know._

 _Mew and Arceus._

 _P.S. Mor 5:23 combo}_

Now more curious than ever, I went over to the box. Sliding it out into a beam of moon light coming through the window, I carefully with my right paw moved to five digit lock. Looking back at the letter, I thought about the combo. _[I guess the last three numbers a 523, but what is the first one?]_ Then, in a flash of inspiration, it came to me that the numbers were 1 and 3. A feeling of peace from my Savior at what that number met washed over me, and I moved as fast as my paws could to put the number in. After putting in the last three, I heard a click and the box lid opened a bit. I knuged the lid the rest of the way with my nose. The lid creaked open the rest of the way, and I peered inside. There, in the box, was a square piece of yellow plastic with the face of a Pikachu on it. Startled, I opened my mouth, reached in, pulled it out carefully, and placed it on the ground. It was a Gameboy Advance SP Pikachu edition. And there in the cartridge slot was a red cartridge. Flipping the console over, I read the title of the game: Pokemon Red Edition.

Many thoughts flooded my mind at this moment. _[Pokemon Red Version, how will this help me? Where did Mew and Arceus get this?]_ and _[A Gameboy Advance SP? Probably for the back light.]_ With now answers to my questions, I decided to turn on the Gameboy Advance SP. I slipped my left claws into the space between the two sides and held down the bottom. I then grabbed the top part with my mouth and pulled open the screen, careful to not crack the screen. Once it was open, I made sure that the volume slider was all the way down _[Don't want Nuze waking up.]_ and switched on the machine. A glow from the back light came on, and the words GameBoy Advance appeared on the screen. Next came the Gamefreak logo, and then there was Gengar and Nidorino, starting there battle. I must amit it felt a bit odd starting to play this game, what with me being a dog in a world of only Pokemon. I wonder how they would react to Pokeballs if I told them about them? _[Well, I thought, if I need to play this game to help save the world, I better do this.]_

I hit the start button, and the Professor Oak appeared on the screen. After giving the discussion about what a Pokemon is, I got to choose my name. I did my own, Cloyd, because that is how I roll. Then it came time to name my rival, and no, I did not name him a swear word. I named him Straw, because that was what I was laying on. Anyways, I made it all the way to right after Professor Oak stops you from going in the tall grass and brings you back to his lab. Now it was time to choose my starter Pokemon. _[I hope I don't mess up with my paws.]_ I thought as I carefully moved in front of the Pokeball for Squirtle, and pressed the A button with my claws. It worked, and I started named him Chester, after my new Chespin friend. Also weird to think of, but anyways.

"Muwah, Cloyd, is that you?" came Nuze's voice from the other room.

"Uh, yes." I said as I quickly layed on top of the Gameboy to cover the light. "Just having trouble falling asleep."

"Well, goodnight, then." said Nuze.

"Good night!" I called back. I waited in the dark till I heard Nuze snoring again, then I quickly did the first rival battle (I won), saved, turned of the system, and then hid it again under my nest. _[I hope this really does help!]_

 **Authors Note: Ah, 20 years of Pokemon. Can you believe it? I can still remember the first card I got. It as a Machop, was back in 1999. Oh the memories. It has been fun. Got my free Toys R Us Pokemon cards today!**


	5. Chapter 5 a monster

Chapter 5

Sorry I'm late, like I said ADD is annoying. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like the story. Golden Retrieves are cool. Anyways, I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own Digimon or Nintendo. But I do own a roll of Kodak Tri-X 400 Black and white film that I am going to put in my old film camera soon and take photos with it.

I woke up the next morning to a note lying on the floor in the other room. Reading it, I saw it was from Nuze. He wrote that he went out for the day and would not be back until late, so I should go to school myself. After finding some berries and bread and having that for breakfast, I left the house for school. It was another sunny day in the neighborhood, and the Pokemon were out and about doing there daily stuff.

"Cloyd, wait up!" I heard a voice behind me yell. Turning my fur covered head, I saw Chester running up to me over the bridge. "Let's walk to school together!" he said when he caught up with me.

"Sure, that sound fun." I replied as we headed onto the path that goes into town.

"Boy, this is fun! I usually walk to school my self, but I'm glad I can walk with someone today!" said Chester cheerfully as we walked past the restaurant.

"I'm glad I could walk with you. So, hows life?" I asked, giving him a puppy dog grin.

"Oh, it's doing great!" Chester remarked. Soon we were at the entrance to the school.

Line break info: _ **View from the Window at Le Gras**_ is a heliographic image and the oldest surviving camera photograph. It was created by Nicéphore Niépce in 1826 or 1827 at Saint-Loup-de-Varennes, France, and shows parts of the buildings and surrounding countryside of his estate, _Le Gras_ , as seen from a high window.

We where all sitting down at our desks when Mr. Farfetch'd came down the stairs and walked to the front of the class. "Your attention please! I would like to anouce that we are going on a field trip!"

"Wait, a field trip?" I asked myself as the rest of the students cheered for joy at the idea of a field trip. Images formed in my head of groups of students lined up to get onto rumbling Blue Bird school buses, brown sack lunches, students almost getting left behind when it was time to go home and how field trips where a little funner in elementary school rather than high school because you would not be missing another teachers class and have to do make up work. Remembering some good times, I turned to Chester to ask where we would be going.

"Oh, we are going to go to a Mystery Dungeon!" he replied happily.

"Really, is it far?" I asked.

"Not far at all! It's just over there." he said, pointing past the chalkboard and down some stairs the led to a grassy field. Mr. Fafetch'd was already walking down the stairs followed by most of the class. Getting up, I left my desk and followed the rest down the stairs to an empty field of grass, surrounded by a lowish wood fence with an opening on one side. Here all the students and Mr. Fafetch'd were gathering around.

"Ok class," said the teacher once everyone had gathered around "we are going to have to go on a mystery dungeon. We, Mr. Watchog and myself, had hid flags in the mystery dungeon, know as the school forest. Bring one back and you will win. You will be split into two groups."

"Hey, teach, how are we going to form teams now?" asked the Pancham suddenly.

"Yeah," the Shelmet said, "With Cloyd here, we have one to many!"

"I have already chosen today's teams, so it's OK. Team one will be Pando, Helment, and Faline. Team two will be Gooms, Chester and Cloyd."

"Oh boy, we totally lucked out!" yelled Pando.

"Oh no." whined Faline.

"What about me?" asked the Espur.

"Essi, you will be staying out here to use your psychic powers to help each team. I would have chosen someone else. But the wakie talkies ran out of batteries because SOMEONE forgot to go buy knew ones." said Mr. Farfech'd as he looked over to where the vice-principal was standing.

"Hmph! If you would keep those trouble makers in line better, I would have TIME to go buy some AA's!" he yelled back.

"Anyways, you will be using the schools items, and no Chester, there are no tablets, not sense you dropped half of the schools tablets in the river on that field trip!"

"Hehe, sorry!"

"OK, time for you to go. Good luck!" said Mr. Farfetch'd.

"Alright, ready to guys?" asked Chester, looking at myself and Gooms.

"Sure, I am." I replied, actually feeling excited about the field trip.

"I guess." said Gooms timidly.

"Alright, let's go!" said Chester. He ran to grab one of the bags, and all three of us went into the mystery dungeon.

Line break info: In 2016, Eastman Kodak showed a concept[15] for a new Super 8 camera, its first such camera in over 30 years.[16][17]" I have never used a super 8 camera, but I have used a regular 8 camera.

 _ **The Dickson Experimental Sound Film**_ is a film made by William Dickson in late 1894 or early 1895. It is the first known film with live-recorded sound and appears to be the first motion picture made for the Kinetophone, the proto-sound-film system developed by Dickson and Thomas Edison.

 _School Forrest, lever 5, some unknown world_

About the only thing interesting that happened on the first four floors was that Espur called and we talked. We did not even run into a single Pokemon. Did they see me and got scared? Where there just not Pokemon? Who knows but it was kinda getting boring.

"Hey Goomy, how are you doing?" I asked him as we trekked through another clearing/room in the forest.

"Oh, I'm doing alright. I'm just getting tired." said Goomy.

"Don't worry, I think we will be there soon." I said, panting.

"Hey, Cloyd!"

"Yes, Chester?" I replied.

"What is your smell like?" Chester asked.

"Uh, good, I guess, like most dogs. Why?"

"I just wanted to see if you could smell any Pokemon around here. There seems to be none."

"Uh, let me check." I replied. Thinking how I seen dogs track criminals, I stuck my nose right to the ground. A little to forcefully, as I rammed my black nose into the soil, causing my nose to be clogged with fresh, wet dirt.

"Phelg, snort!" I yelled as I tried to force the dirt from my nose.

"Ha ha! That's funny!" laughed Chester, clutching his chest.

"Let's just keep going." I replied.

 _Level 11, school forest, some unknown world, no Verizon coverage._

"I'll crush you!" yelled the Tyrunt, showing his sharp dino like teeth.

"That's what you think!" yelled Chester. We were in a largish clearing, finally seeing another Pokemon. "Razor Leaf!"

"Bite!" yelled the Tyrunt. Wanting to help, I rushed him and headbutted the Tyrunt on the leg at the same time the razor leaf hit. Well, this was more talk than bite, and he fell to the ground fainted.

"Yes! We did it! Nice job, Cloyd!" cheered Chester. "Come on let's get going!" Quickly finding the stairs, we climbed them and arrived in a new clearing. "Hey, look, Cloyd! It looks like the trees clear up here! It looks like we are getting close."

"Wait!" I said, looking around, "Where is Goomy?"

"Hey, you're right he's gone!" said Chester, looking around too. Then, at that moment, Espurr called.

"Guys, where are you?" she asked.

"I think we are close to the goal!" said Chester.

"Really, then you must have past the others somewhere along the way." said Espurr.

"Awesome! Let's keep going. See yah, Espurr." said Chester. Taking off down the path, he yelled "Come on, lets go!"

"Wait, what about Gooms?" I yelled.

"Don't worry, he'll be OK. I know him. But we have to beat the others!"

Looking around, I made the decision to follow Chester.

Line break info:Velvia has the highest resolving power of any slide film.[6][7] A 35 mm Velvia slide can resolve up to 160 lines per mm.[8]

"While you did get back here first, I am very disappointed in the both of you. You should not have left Gooms in there all by him self. Now, everyone, go find him." said Mr. Farfetch'd.

"Yes, sir." I mumbled. I felt awful. It was my fault. Poor Gooms.

In the end, Pando, Helmet and Faline found him, still on level 11, wandering around scared. They were already back at the school when we returned. Gooms was standingish next to the three kids, shivering with fright.

"Gooms, you are alright!" I exclaimed, as I started to run over to him.

"Ahhhhhh, monster!" yelled Gooms.

"What? Monster?" I said, coming to a stop.

"You are a monster! You left me alone with all those other evil Pokemon!" screamed Gooms.

"Yeah , Gooms, that's right." said Pando.

"A...monster? I did not mean to...leave you." I replied softly.

"Pando was right, you're a monster!" shrieked Gooms.

"Yeah, you monster!" sneered Shelmet.

"Gooms, I..."

"Stay away from me!" Gooms yelled. Crying, he ran down the path, away from the school.

"I think it would be best if we all go home now. Class dismissed." said Mr. Farfetch'd.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Chester as we walked down the path.

"I really messed up today." I replied, my head hung down as I came to a stop and sat down. "I left Goomy all alone, which I knew not to do, but I did it anyway, and now he hates me. He really thinks I'm a monster."

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's mine. I'm the annoying one. It was my fault for leaving."replied Chester as he put his arm on my back.

"I should still have not done it. You don't know this, but I'm actually older than I look, and I have liver through some hard times when..."I paused, recalling a past memory that was being dredged up. A very painful memory at that. I felt a tear run down my fur. "when I had left someone in need behind, and, I never saw them again."

"What?" Chester whispered.

"I was in scouts. It's a thing boys do in my world. Anyways, there was this kid, a nice kid, but different. It was the first time he had come to our troop/quorum. He was a normal kid, he was just new and kinda shy. For some reason, I don't know why, some of the other boys in my troop thought it would be funny to make fun of him a bit. I should have told my leaders, or tell them to stop, but I did not. I don't know why. Was I scared I would be made fun off. I don't see why, I had been friends with these guys for years. Then, we went outside to get in the leaders cars so we could head out to do some shot gun shooting. I'm not really sure how or why, but somehow this new kid was left behind. I am sad to say that after wards when we go back, we could not find him. No one could. Police went out, search dogs hunted, and yet still he could not be found. No one wanted to think he...took his life. Thankfully, that was not the case. He was latter found miles away on a Greyhound bus. He came back, but he never came back to scouts, and he was miserable. I should have done something then, and I should have done something this time. But I didn't, Chester, I failed. I should have been nice to Goomy, but I wasn't." I said, by now crying, tears gushing down my golden fur and landing by my paws.

"Cloyd, I'm...so sorry." whispered Chester.

"It's Okay, Chester. I, just need some alone time." I said. "See you later."

Kodak Professional T-Max 100 Film / 100TMX is a continuous-tone panchromatic black-and-white negative film for general outdoor and indoor photography...It is especially useful for detailed subjects when you need maximum image quality./ This film features medium speed (ISO 100/21° in most developers), extremely high sharpness, extremely fine grain, and very high resolving power. It allows a very high degree of enlargement."

I was really depressed that night; not even saying so much as hello to Neze, or eating anything. I just layed in my nest with my head resting on my paws. [ _How could I be so stupid, so selfish?]_ I thought to my self. The moments of when Gooms looked at me like a monster played over and over again. When it wasn't, Old Blue Eyes singing "One for my baby, and one more for the road" also played. The kind of song you need when you are depressed. _[What am I going to know? How can I help these Pokemon?]_ I looked to the Gameboy Advanced SP that was sitting on the ground next to my right paw. I was conflicted on playing it. On the one paw, I thought it kinda selfish to play a game after what I had done today. On the other paw, remembering the note from Arceus and Mew, I wanted to see if there was anyway the copy of Pokemon Red version could help me.

Finally, after mulling it over in my doggie/human brain (I guess that's what it is right now), I thought it best to see if I could get help. I reached over with my right paw and dragged the game system over along the wood floor. Double checking with my hearing to make sure Neze was asleep, I opened up the Gameboy Advance, turned it on, and listed to the familiar sound of Pokemon Red starting up. Hitting continue on the menu, I started where I left off, just starting to travel through Route 1. Walking to trough the tall grass (and, for some reason, humming that old Pokemon song "On the Road to Viridian City") I stumbled across my first wild Pokemon. _[Will it be a Pidgy?]_ I though. To my surprise, it was not a Pidgy, but a Mew.

{[Keep going.]} said a text box. Immediately, the system turned off.

 **Authors Note: Please, don't leave anybody out. Be inclusive of others. Be a friend to all.**

 **Sorry this chapter does not end on a high note.**

 **And, buy and use some slide film!**

 **I have a testimony of Jesus Christ!**


	6. Chapter 6 Pokemon Go

p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Chapter 6/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"And welcome back to the GSMD story. Sorry it had taken a while, the last semester was horrible. It was getting really annoying. Ugh. Anyways, I hope you are all enjoying Pokemon Go. What a summer, right? It is cool, though the still need to bring out the battling other people feature. And the rest of the gen 2 Pokemon. Why only Togepi and Pichu? I don't own Pokemon, but I own a super nice Chikorita plushie from Japan, a copy of Pokemon Sun and a bike from Costco. Cubs Win! Oh, and what an election! Also, Merry after Christmas. RIP Carrie Fisher/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"It had been three days sense the scene at school where Gooms called me a monster. And I still had not left my bed in Mr. Neze's house. The guilt still haunted me deeply. Nearly every time I closed my eyes, I could see the terror in Gooms eyes. His scared voice penetrated my mind, and the remarks the other Pokemon made still stung. em{How could I have been so stupid? I should have known better. I did know better, but yet I didn't listen, and now I lost Gooms trust. He hates me, I could see it in his eyes. Everyone hates me. Why am I so dumb?}/em I thought to my self as a tear, like many tears had the past days, rolled down my furry cheek and landed on the ground as a soft puppy whine left my mouth./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"No one could comfort me, it seemed. Not Mr. Neze, not Chester, not anyone. Chester still came by every morning and afternoon to check on me. When he would come, Mr. Neze would tell him that I was not feeling well, so then he would talk through the window to try to cheer me up. I never said much to him, so he would just sit there and talk about school, which wasn't all that interesting. Soon, he would have to go home and do chores, leaving me alone in my misery again. I had hardly even touched my Gameboy Advance SP, not being in the mood./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Sorry, Chester, Cloyd is still not feeling well. Come back later." I heard Mr. Neze in the other room say to Chester. {Must be that time again.} I though. Sure enough, in less than 25 seconds, Chester had come around the back of the house to my window./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Cloyd, Cloyd are you there?" asked Chester. I did not answer./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Cloyd, I'm worried about you. You are my friend, and I really want to help." said Chester. I just mumbled a ugh, and then was silent again./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"This must have really upset Chester, because suddenly there was a shadow being cast on the floor. Turning to the window, I saw Chester had climbed the wall (somehow) and now was staring at me with worry in his eyes. "Cloyd, this is not good for you!" he said./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Leave me a lone." I grumbled, turning back around./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Come on, Cloyd, it wasn't your fault, it was mine." said Cloyd/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""That is where you are wrong, Chester. I knew better, and yet I still made a huge mistake. I'm an idiot. I'm a horrible friend. Now just leave me alone." I muttered./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Cloyd..." said Chester./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""OK, that does it. You two need to come with me." came a voice out of no where. Suddenly, everything went black./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Line break info: The average frame of 35mm film is over 40 megapixels, while a frame of 8x10 film is over 700 megapixles./span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Pancham teases the other students and sometimes deliberately puts them in dangerous situations or tries to scare them. The only exception to this is Shelmet. He finds the player's partner very annoying. At one point, the player's partner believes that Pancham secretly wants to be their friend. He also cares for Deerling. Shelmet mostly simply follows Pancham and finds Pancham's teasing, etc. of the others amusing. He also has a crush on Audino. Like Pancham, he cares for Deerling. Deerling is a friend of Goomy and Espurr. She often speaks what is on her mind and has a short temper. Goomy is the youngest student and Deerling's friend. He is afraid of ghosts./span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"em[Whose voice was that? And where am I now?] /emI thought, my eyes closed, or it was still just black, I was not sure. Moving my eyelids, I determined that yes, my eyes were open, and yes there was acctually a little bit of light abouve me. Standing up, I relised that my paws were on some looseish dirt. Being careful so not to fall, I climbed my way up toward the light. Pushing through some twigs, I popped up into the world around me. Looking around, I saw I was in some sort of park. Abouve me was a tree, and apparently I in some sort of burrough, probably from a fox. About a foot from the right of the tree was a asphalt path that seemed to run around a large open field./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""What in the world? Where am I?" I thought./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You are in a new world. Well, not for you, technically." came a voice from above me. Looking up, I saw Mew floating down toward me./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Mew, where are we?" I asked./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Well, Cloyd, you guys are in your world again! Specifically, on the west coast in southern California." replied Mew as he did a summer salt in the air./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Wait, we?" I asked, turning around. Looking to my left, I saw the body of Chespin on the broken asphalt. It was Chester. "Chester, are you all right?" I asked quickly as I ran over to my friend. As soon as I got to him, I did the puppy thing and started licking him to wake him up./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Ugh, who is that?" asked Chester as he started to open his eyes. Lifting his head up, he looked at around and then noticed me "Cloyd, it's you! Where are we? What happened?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Well, Mew brought us to my world. Why I don't know, but he did." I replied./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Well, to answer you question." said Mew, who had floated over to infront of us. "We are here to play a little game."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""A game? Oh, no! Not a Mew game!" I screamed, terrified. I had read fan fics where Mew had taken unsuspecting people or Pokemon to different realms of his or hers and forced to do crazy things. I had not noticed, but my tail was actually in between my back legs./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""No, no, no, Cloyd, it is not a Mew game. I would never do that. Only crazy Mews do those, like this one that adopted Ash Ketchem. Instead it's a game that can only be played on a few worlds in the multiverse right now, so that is why we are on yours." Mew said, smilling./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Really, what is it?" I asked, now intrigued. A game the can be played on Earth and very few other places? I could not think of one./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""It's...Pokemon Go!" yelled Mew happily, doing another somersault in the air./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Pokemon Go, what's that?" asked Chester, who was by now sitting up./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Well, it is a game in this world where you use a cell phone to ca...befriending Pokemon on an app." said Mew./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Really, why?" asked Chester./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Because, Chester, "I said, figuring out how to say it right,"Even thought there are no actual Pokemon in my world, back in Feb. of 1996, a man by the name of Satoshi Tajiri, along with Ken Sugimori, released the first two Pokemon games on the Nintendo Gameboy. Ever sense then, Pokemon has been very popular in my world./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Wait, so you mean that in your world, Pokemon is a video game?" asked Chester, his eyes wide./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Well, it's not just a game. There is also a TV show, a card game, plushies, movies, and this mobile app." I replied./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Really? That's weird." mused Chester, "But also kinda cool!"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""So, how do we start?" I asked, turning back to Mew/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Well, I just happen to have two new iphone 7s for you!" said Mew happily as two iPhone 7s appeared next to him. Aspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"uthors Note: This story is not licensed, sponsored, or supported by Apple, Inc./span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Really?" I asked surprised./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yep, and Pokemon Go is already downloaded onto each of them. Cloyd, all you need to do is sign in your current account that you have." said Mew. He then handed Me a blue iphone, placing it on the ground next to me, and Chester a green one./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Uh, Mew, how am I supposed to use this? I'm standing on four legs." I replied./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""That's ok, I can just clip it to your collar." said Mew./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Mew, I don't have a collar." I replied/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You do now!" said Mew as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly I felt a nylon collar apear around my neck. Looking down, I noticed that the collar was blue and had a ring attacked to it. On the ring was a 101 Dalmatians dog tag, with my own name on it, for some reason. Mew then floated down to me, grabbed the phone, attacked a key ring to in, then attacked the key ring to the loop there my dog tag was. "There we go!" he said, floating back up to where he was before. "Just try balancing on three legs"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Ok", I replied. Steadying my self, I slowly but surly lifted my right paw up./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"After six seconds, Mew said "Good, now, take your right paw and push the cell phone up."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""OK," I replied. Using my right paw, I pushed the cell phone up. When it had gone horizontal, I heard a click. Taking my paw away from the cell phone, it stay in that position./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""See? Now you can use the iphone! Also, when you want to put it down, just push in a bit and it will move back." said Mew as he did another loop de loop in the air./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Thanks, Mew. This is actually really cool!" I barked./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""OK, off you go! See you later!" said Mew. With that he teleported away./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""So, uh, Cloyd, how do we do this?" asked Chester as he turned to me./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Well, have you ever used a cell phone before?" I asked him./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yes, but not very often. Cell Service in Serene Village is spotty." he replied sighing./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""OK, well, it's on right now, so just press the home button."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Now press on the Pokemon Go app icon." I said, as I pushed the one on my phone. Up popped the white screen with the Niantic logo, then the loading screen with the Gengar hiding in the tree. "Oh, and don't forget to turn on the location feature. Otherwise you can't play."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""OK, I'll do that no." replied Chester. "Truth be told, I'm actually getting excited about this. A new world, a new way of thinking about Pokemon? I love adventure, and this sounds like an awesome one!"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"He was still giddy as he logged in to Pokemon Go (Mew and Arceus had made him a Google account, I guess) and I led him through the tutorial (thank goodness the days of the server overloads are over.) Chester made his avatar (choosing blond hair, for some reason) and then he and I were on the map, ready to go. Looking at Chester's screen, I saw a Bulbasaur, a Charmander and a Squirile appeared on the map of the park./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Cloyd, what do I do now?" asked Chester./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Well, you have to choose one of them to be your starter Pokemon.' I said./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""How do we do that?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Well, click on the one you want to be your starter." I replied. "Who will you choose?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Well, I'm a grass type, so I will go with Bulbasaur." smiled Chester as he touched the Bulbasaur. After a moment, the camera turned on and a Bulbasaur popped up on the phone. "Wait, that's it? Just a Bulbasaur looking like it is pasted over the background?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Well, yeah." I said, slightly hurt./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Wow, I feel bad for your world. You guys need Pokemon here desperately. Anyways, what now?" he asked./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Now you throw a Pokeball at him, or her, and see if they stay in. If they do, they are your friend now. If not, then try again." I said./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""How do I throw a Pokeball?" wondered Chester. I showed him how to flick the ball toward Bulbasaur. Once I did, Chester did it, and soon befriended Bulbasaur. He jumped for joy, and then named him Bulb (real original, I know). "Ok, now what do we do?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""We walk around and find more Pokemon." I replied, putting the phone down. "Where do you want to go?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Um, how about up that hill with the trees." remarked Chester, pointing toward the north where a foresty hill lay./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Ok, let's go."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Line break info:B-Dawg is B-Dawg is a puppy who appears, along with his brothers and sister, in the emAir Buddies/em film series" "Add Trading/ Battling With Friends- Originally, I was against the idea of trading in Pokémon Go , but the idea has started to grow on me. Interacting with other players is limited to Gym battles, which I'll get to in a second. I don't feel like I'm in a world of Pokémon when I play, instead I feel like I'm in a Star Trek Holodeck simulation room where my entire existence is centered around walking and throwing balls./span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Give me someway to interact with my fellow trainers, Niantic."/span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Unfortunately, things had not gone well. Every thing had fine for a while. The woods were surprisingly teeming with life, and Chester could not contain himself with mentioning how "weird" the non Pokemon bugs looked like. We also had fun with Pokemon Go. Chester had made it all the way to level six (incase you are wondering, he chose team Mystic. He he) and had gotten twelve Pokemon. Unfortunately, as we neared the top, we sadly repeated two Pokemon Go related news stories from the Summer of 2016. On was that we found a dead body. Don't worry though, it was just a lizard! The other one was the one where two guys fell of a cliff above the Pacific Ocean. While we where not above the pacific Ocean, we were in much bigger trouble./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"It was quite the predicament we were in. Chester had run, nose in his phone, to get close enough to a Pokestop, which I told him was not a good idea. Little did he know about the retaining wall that kept the hill from the road below. He went over. I, who had been trying to keep up, went behind him. But I caught me self on a branch, and Chester some how grabbed onto me. Below us was a large four-lane section of California State Route 1 with cars whizzing by a tremendous speed. Me hanging by a branch with my teeth, Chester clinging to my rear paws. And I was starting to loose grip on the branch./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Don't let go! You can do it!" yelled Chester./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"em{Easy for you to say. You're not holding up 20 extra pounds.} /emI thought as my grip on the branch slipped even more./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Iv donft think I cvan holdfv on." I muffled through my teeth. em{Heavenly Father, please help us!} /emI prayed as the last of my strength left and I let go of the branch. em{Crap}/em I thought. Those cars got big quickly. And there was a big Freightliner semi was coming toward us./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""We are going to die!" yelled Chester./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""No!" came a voice from above us. As that happened, a pink bubble surrounded us, and we were whisked away back to the park, being set gently on the ground. Once back on Terra firma, the bubble went away, and Mew flew down to us with a look of terror on his face. "Oh my gosh, are you guys ok?" he asked./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""We are." said Chester, standing up shakily./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yeah, shaken, but OK." I replied./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Are you sure?! You guys almost go killed. Oh, if you would have I would never have forgiven myself." cried Mew/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Mew, it is not your fault we fell of the wall. We should have been watching where we were going." I barked./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yes, but it was I who brought you here. And it was I who should have told you about the cliff." Mew moaned./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Mew, that is true, but it was my fault for not looking where I was going." said Chester./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Even if some how it was your fault, like you accidentally pushed us over that cliff, we would have forgiven you." I woofed, wagging my tail. "The question is, can you forgive yourself?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I think so." said Mew, who wiped away a tear. "It will take a little bit, but I think I can. Thanks guys!"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""See, everything is better," said Chester./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Not quite." said Mew, turning to look at me. "Cloyd, can you forgive yourself?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""What do you mean?" I asked, confused./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""See, Cloyd, all this was to teach you a lesson in forgiving ones self. It did not turn out the way we planned, and I was really scared when you guy fell of that cliff, however." said Mew, smiling for the first time sense he saved us./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""It...It was?" I ask in awe./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yep."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""But, why?" "I asked./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Remember. Cloyd, everyone makes mistakes, even Arceus and I." said Mew "We aren't perfect. You have been mopping for days sense that day at school. Yes, what you did is wrong, but you need to seek repentance, forgive yourself, and move on. Only one perfect person has lived on this earth, or any earth, and I am not Him. Neither are you, so we will make mistakes."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yeah, that's right. Only Christ lived a sinless life."I said, smiling while my tongue hung out. "I guess, I guess I can forgive myself. It will be hard, tough."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Don't worry, you will have me." said Chester. I smiled a smile of gratitude toward him./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Alright, are you ready to go back?" asked Mew./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yeah Mew, I think I am. And you know what? I feel much better." I replied "Come on, Chester. Let's go back."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"strongAuthors Note: I'm sorry it took so long. Also, if you got that reference "The Child of Mew" series by DarkFoxKit, read that too! Remember fellow Fanfiction writers, PARAGRAPHS are ESSENTIAL! have a great New Years!/strong/p 


End file.
